Question: Emily did 35 more jumping jacks than Gabriela in the morning. Emily did 48 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Gabriela do?
Explanation: Emily did 48 jumping jacks, and Gabriela did 35 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $48 - 35$ jumping jacks. She did $48 - 35 = 13$ jumping jacks.